


NYC, snow, and hats

by frogy



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan & Kelsi, NYC, snow and hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYC, snow, and hats

Kelsi pulls off her headphones and looks up from her computer at this proclamation. Ryan Evans is standing in her doorway. He's wearing his long green coat and black boots, holding a furry hat in his hands, bag slung over his shoulder. Kelsi looks from Ryan to her window.

"So it is," she says nonplussed, turning back to her computer.

"So," Ryan says slowly, "we are going out."

"No," Kelsi says, not looking at Ryan.

"Come on Kels," Ryan whines, moving into her room to lean against her desk, getting right in her peripheral vision, at that annoying spot where she can't help but look at him. She looks.

He's giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She equivocates. "Ryan, I have work to do." He's still looking at her. "Listen, the first time we got snow, it was really exciting. The second time it was fun. The third time it was okay. Last time, I went begrudgingly. It is just going to be cold and wet and miserable and I just want to stay here and finish this paper so I can work on a piece for Comp. and do my reading for History and memorize my soliloquy for 101 and actually get a chance to sleep this weekend." She remembers the days when she got 5 hours of sleep a night. They were nice.

"You know what you need?" Ryan asks, shaking her from her daydream. "A hat," he says decisively.

Then, "here," and he's putting the furry monstrosity on her head. Kelsi moves to push it back from where it's sunk forward over her eyes. But she doesn't take it off. Her ears are warmer than they've been all semester. She runs her hands over it, straightening her hair under it. It's really fuzzy. And she knows she doesn't want to look in the mirror because she must look ridiculous. But it's not too bad to wear.

"Come on, Kels," Ryan says again. "Please."

Kelsi really looks at Ryan with this. Kelsi can't believe she ever lumped Ryan and Sharpay together. Ryan is nothing like Sharpay. But he still doesn't say 'please' often. And she thinks she sees some of her stress reflected back in his eyes.

"Lets go." Kelsi gets up and grabs her coat from by the door. Zipper, buttons, scarf wrapped around her neck, Ryan's already got the had covered, so she grabs her gloves before leaning back over her chair to save the open doc and log off of her computer. That done, she pulls the gloves on, grabs her bag, and positions reversed, she stands in her doorway with Ryan still lounging by her desk, she asks "Are you coming?"

"Of course," he says pushing himself up and across the room. He hits the lights and slides out beside her as she locks the door. When she's done, Ryan takes the lead down the hallway.

"Ryan, the elevator's the other way."

"Of course, I just need to get a hat."

**Author's Note:**

> [The hat in question is something like this.](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/catalog/product/index.ognc?ID=119298&CategoryID=9276&PageID=9276*1*24*-1*-1*15)


End file.
